


A Stubborn Kit

by ValaSidra



Series: Kit Keith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Stubborn Keith (Voltron), Stubborn Voltron Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Keith gets injured in a fight and insists it is not that bad. Will the team drag him to the infirmary?
Series: Kit Keith [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785292
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	A Stubborn Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Sorry for all the slow updates! My life has been busy, but the laptop I just got should help me get things out to you faster! Thank you so much for the support and please enjoy!

Keith was fine. He really was. Sure, he was hit with a stray blast, but there was no reason for the sheer panic that the team was in. He can take care of himself! He doesn’t need to go to the infirmary and get checked out! The others, however, believed he was seriously hurt and on the verge of death.

“I am fine guys!” He exclaimed in an attempt to get them to calm down, “I literally just got grazed. It doesn’t mean I am about to die!”

Ulaz was the one to point out logic, “Yes, it may be just a graze, but it could get infected if not bandaged properly. Let’s be honest here, it is hard to bandage your own wounds properly.”

Keith began grumbling that he didn’t need help and that they were just over-reacting. The others were prompt to ignore him and dragged him to the infirmary. They were not going to let him out of this one. He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed 

“I am fine, honest,” he insisted, “There is nothing wrong.”

They Ulaz poked and prodded at the wound before saying that it was indeed fine and not critical. The others looked at him in shock. Keith, on the other hand, could not understand why they were so shocked. He didn’t understand why they expected him to have been lying to them. He said as much before standing and heading out the door. He could not understand the fact that they had so little trust in him. He sat in the frozen silence of his dark and somber room. He hadn’t had the chance to decorate it for when he visited the Castle of Lions. It was something he would have to do later. With questions filling his head, he fell asleep. 

Hunk felt bad for how they had been acting before. Sure Keith would always be reluctant to reveal an injury and would avoid being around them for a while if it was a serious one, but he had never lied about the severity of one when directly asked. They could have asked him to look at it in his room or anywhere that was more welcoming than the infirmary. Lance was going off about something when Hunk sighed and drew the team’s attention.

“Guys?” he began in a soft voice, “Why didn’t we just believe him? He has never directly lied about the severity of a wound before. We had no reason to believe that he was lying and bandaging can be done in an area other than the infirmary.”

Ulaz and the other Kolivan looked at each other. They had messed up. They showed a great distrust in Keith when they had no reason to. “We messed up,” Ulaz admitted, “Let’s talk to him in the morning." With that, they all went to bed. In the morning, Keith was approached by Kolivan. 

“Keith, I need to apologies,” Kolivan said, “I assumed that you would down-play your injury when I had no reason to believe you would. I am sorry.”

Keith waited a moment before hugging Kolivan, “It is alright. You probably assumed that because I am stubborn.”

Kolivan chuckled before replying, “That is true, you stubborn kit.”

That Keith was. He may have been a stubborn kit, but he was a loved one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments! I love receiving them! Stay safe!


End file.
